Eternal Life
by JackSparrowLover4ever
Summary: Ava, a demon hunter, is on a case at Forks, washington.....she's undercover as a student at Forks High School when she meets a group of weird kids... curious as to who they are....


Eternal Life

Somewhere in Kansas, Dean Winchester woke up to his cell phone ringing. Dean looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was his father. He wasn't in the mood to argue with him right now. So, he didn't answer. Last time Dean talked to his father they got in an argument. He decided to go back to sleep because tomorrow was going to be a crazy day. BUT as luck would have it sleep didn't last long for Dean because an hour later he woke up to his cell phone ringing again. He thought that it was his father again but when he glanced at the caller I.D. htis time it had an unidentified number on the phone. So, naturally he answered it. He said "Who is this?" The person replied "Hi Dean we haven't seen each other in a long time." "Yeah I get that because I don't even know who this is!" Then the caller replied "Well Ok....I guess you don't want to know so I'll just hang up but its about your girlfriend Ava...., but I was going to tell but since you don't want to info, YOU know what I'm just going to tell you! GO TO FORKS, WASHINGTON! AVA'S IN TROUBLE" Then the person hung up the phone.

4 months Earlier in Forks, Washington.......

Forks, Washington, the most rained upon town in all of the united states! I just have to keep on telling myself htat the only reason that I came here was because my brother has asthma and this is the only place that would benefit him! Just keep telling yourself that you have your mother is divorced and moved back here with her boyfriend.....Just remember that....You have to get your story straight....

When Ava got to Forks High School, she went into the front office to get her schedule. Right after she got out of the little building to go find her first class, a girl coming up to her apparently someone already knew that she was apparently the new student at school.

The girl, Brianna, said "Hi, I was wondering since your the new girl in school, if you would like a tour of the school to know where all your classes are?" Ava replied "sure....because I wouldn't know where to go to first...." Then they both heard laughter and turned around. Then Brianna said to the two girls, "I can't believe it! Jessica and Angela actually early today! WOW! Because the majority of the time you guys are late to class because of Jessica looking at her huge boobs in the mirror in the morning before leaving for school, but I guess yesterday Jessica got a breast reduction! Good for you girl!" Then Ava saw Jessica give Brianna the worst dirty look she'd ever seen, and Jessica and Angela walked away towards their class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch, Ava and Brianna were sitting down talking about how Ava's day was going so far when they overheard Jessic anAgela talking about the group of kids that wouldn't socalize with anybody. Apparently their names were: Rosalie Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Alice Hale and Jasper Hale. All of them were adopted by Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. When Ava looked over at them she noticed that one of them was looking at her and asked Brianna which Cullen he was, and he was the youngest of them, Edward. Then Brianna said "but look at Emmet, isn't he hot?" Ava replied "yeah, but look at Edward, he's so fine!"Then shenoticed out of the corner of her eye that Edward looked up with a smile right as she said it, like she just heard what she just said but was way to far to hear it. For some strange reason, Ava hoped that Edward wouldn't be in her next class. WHen Ava looked over at Brianna, who looked distracted because she was looking across the room at Emmet and muttering over and over again "Isn't he hot....Isn't he hot...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ava got to her next class, she saw that her schedule said that her teacher's name was Mrs. Colins but when she stepped through the door that the name on the board was Mr. Morgan, a substitue, great on the first day back in high!!! SHe started walking to the open seat when she noticed something familar about the substitute's side profile someone she might know...but couldn't put her finger on until she got up until she could see his face! Great! SHe ran to her seat mortified by her mistake! Her family will be upset when they find out!!! SHe was breaking every rule now! She wasn't suppose to work anywhere near Dean and now he was disguised a sub. teacher! While she's the new student great they were probably working the same job too! To have Dean as the sub. teacher is bad, but to make matters worse when she looked over she saw Edward sitting next to her smiling like he knew about her and Dean's past together as jobs partners, friends and then lovers!!!!!


End file.
